Minato and the All Seeing Crone
by TheManWhoCan
Summary: Minato goes back to Konoha using the All Seeing Crone's power, and is not pleased at what he finds. He is able to change how things work as he makes his son's life much better. My 1st fic. oneshot T for mild language


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic and so I decided to start with a small oneshot that is a semi-crossover with DBZ. If there are format and grammar mistakes please tell me because I am quite new and could use the experience. Any comments are useful and whatnot… and fires make smores… yeah… So please Review.**

"…" **= Speaking**

"…" _**= Thoughts**_

_**___________________________________________________  
**_

"So you never saw the All Seeing Crone?" Said Kuririn(Manga Name).

"Umm… no… Should I have?" Minato replied.

"Well she can only let you return to the world of living for a day" He stated dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, that's interesting … wait WHAT!?!?"

"You heard me…"

"Huh… when does she drop in?"

"Well she should in about a year…"

"That's too long"

"I don't control it!"

"Shiny head…"

"Blondaime…"

Minato walked back into the main terrace to see his wife.

He couldn't help but think," _I could see my son! I could say sorry for what I sealed in him and how we left him, although he would have been treated like a hero so I'm sure everything will be alright."_

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

A small blond boy of the age of seven and the name of Naruto, being chased by a crowd, sneezed. Consequently he fell down on his face and the crowd closed in on him and began beating. As the kunai, broken bottles, clubs, boots, and fists slammed into him, he couldn't help but wonder,

"_Why must they always hurt me?! What did I do!?"_

As the beatings came to a close, he couldn't help but wonder,

"_Why am I alone? Why does everyone else have someone, but not me?"_

He dragged himself to his small apartment. At least he had this much: an apartment, much unlike the orphanage, where he was beaten all the time for no apparent reason.

As he trudged into the bathroom to wash all the blood off, he looked up into the mirror. What he expected was to see his bloody face staring right at him, but what he didn't expect was to see a red glow animating from his cuts and bruises as they steamed and began to close.

In his most severe beatings he would often feel this and would ask the Old Man about it. The Hokage paled the first time he said it, and as the times dwindled on, he gradually revealed more information, judging that he would only reveal bits and scraps of information with other pieces that didn't exactly fit. All Naruto could pick up from the babbling the Hokage made was that it came from the seal from his stomach.

As he laid down to sleep, he could only think about the next day.

October the tenth.

The Festival of the Kyuubi's defeat.

His most hated day.

His birthday.

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

The All Seeing Crone walked into the room with people who wanted to go back.

She scanned for people she knew.

None there.

She eliminated the people who were evil.

A bunch out.

She looked at the remaining candidates.

One had spiky blond hair and a coat with symbols on the back and flames at the bottom. Apparently he wanted to visit his son on his birthday, whom he never was able to meet.

Another one was huge green bug who wanted to go home to feed on the elders in some kind of cultural festival on his planet.

The last one was a big guy who said he wanted to go back and find some guy called Kira…

The All Seeing Crone couldn't decide so she told them to do what she always likes to watch…

Fight.

The Blondie won downright, partially because the alien needed to shed its skin and did so in the fight, rendering it immobile, and the other guy who called himself L wasn't the fighting type.

So she decided to take blondie.

"What's your name, sonny?" She croaked.

"Uhh… Minato…" He replied.

"And why do you want to go to the world of the living?" She asked.

She knew what he wanted, but she wouldn't take him if he wasn't honest. A lot of people weren't honest to her these days and she didn't want to take a chance.

"Well I want to see my son I never met…"

Pass.

"Okay, let's go. HEHEHE I might see some more fights…" She cackled.

Minato sweatdropped.

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

The blinding sun fell upon his face. He would have gotten up then and there any other day but today he would not. He was going to stay right where he was.

If no one saw him, they might not break into the apartment. If no one broke into the apartment, no one would hurt him. If no one hurt him… that was good.

But it never worked… at least not yet.

"Why would the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko not be at the center of the celebrations?". one might ask. The answer was simple. The villagers see him as the Kyuubi. Only Teuichi-san and Ayame-chan treated him with mild respect, and that seemed to be pity at that.

No, the villagers did not treat him well. Not at all.

Hence the hiding.

He honestly couldn't find himself surprised when he heard the familiar banging on the door. Instead, he clenches and prepares for the upcoming ordeal.

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

Minato appeared at the place of his death. The All Seeing Crone Spoke,

"You have 24 hours. Use them wisely,", she said. She promptly disappeared.

Minato smiled when looking over the place the battle with the Kyuubi took place.

"_It's so peaceful. It's as if the battle never took place at all. I'm sure that Konoha is at its former glory and all of its scars are healed."_

As he started walking towards Konoha, he thought about what to say to his son.

"_He'll be happy, but he might be sad that I left him. He knows I'm his father right? What if he doesn't? I'm sure he does. Perhaps I should talk to the old man first."_

As the sounds of the village's celebration reached the ex-Hokage's ears, he decided he would take things as they come, as he can't let his twenty-four hours be wasted thinking.

Slowly the gates came into view, and to not cause a panic, Minato henged into a middle aged man with brown hair, brown eyes, brown pants, a brown shirt, brown sandals, and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Halt! State your business here and we can let you pass." A gate guard said.

"Well I'm here to see a relative and celebrate the Festival of the Kyuubi's defeat with him." He replied.

"Oh gonna participate in some of the 'festivities ' eh? Well I guess I'll see you there. Hehehe."

"Oh umm… yeah… bye…"

Minato was confused. It was almost as if the festivities was supposed to be a guilty pleasure by the way he thought of it. Maybe it was a drinking party or a tournament or something.

As he walked through the streets, he didn't see a sign of a kid with blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks, but he did see the festival.

Stalls lined the streets and many people were enjoying the festivities. He couldn't help but look in an alley as something was flashing, and saw a small stall that looked hidden. It had a large group of burly men that were holding all sorts of weapons that looked blunt and hurtful.

"_Part of the celebration? A tournament?" _Minato wondered.

He let it go. It wasn't important.

He went to the Hokage tower and requested to see the Hokage. After convincing the receptionist that it could not go through a requisition process of three months, he was able to get to talk to him.

He opened the door wide and walked in with a big smile on his face. Chuckling, he couldn't help but think, "_Man, the Hokage has aged"_

"What's so funny?" The old man questioned.

"Oh, nothing," the disguised Minato replied.

"Well then what is it?"

Minato made the hand signs that were used between ninja to say privacy was needed.

Sarutobi gave a gruff "fine," and four AMBU appeared and left the room as he used the privacy seal.

After doing that, he said, "what do you want?"

Minato released the henge. Sarutobi's face went pale.

"Y-y-y-yondaime?!"

"The one and only!"

"YOURE ALIVE?!?"

"Umm… no… did you notice the halo?"

The Hokage looked up and noticed that there was indeed a halo.

"You're back from the dead! How is that possible?!" He questioned.

"Well to make a long story short there's a way where every once in a while weird circumstances allow someone to return from the dead to the world of the living for one day… and so I came back!"

Sarutobi went bug-eyed. He was, indeed, returned from the dead.

"So you can take over as Hokage?" Sarutobi asked, almost pleading.

"_If I can get him to take over, there will be no more paperwork! Icha Icha here I come!"_

"No, I can only be here for one day."

"Oh…*Sniff*"

"So now to business… hows my son?"

"Oh… that… hmm… well… he's… alive… I suppose"

"Not helpful."

"Well I would be lying if I told you that your last wish was not not not not being followed if the time discrepancy was…"

"Cut to the chase."

"Well…"

"Yes…"

"I mean…"

"Closer…"

Minato smiled. His son was being treated the way he wanted. Why else would Sarutobi hesitate?  
"Umm…"

"Come on…"

"Your last wish has been completely ignored and he has had a live horrible beyond reconing."

"That's great he was hon- WHAT??!"

The Yondaime froze for a moment in shock. Sarutobi braced himself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T TREATED AS A HERO HE DAMN WELL DESERVES IT!"

" I can't control the people's actions."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HE WASN'T GIVEN PROPER TREATMENT?!?!"

Minato seemed to fall down on a nearby chair, dazed.

"Tell me everything"

"You aren't going to like it"

"I said everything"

"How about a shortened version?"

"Okay but no BS. Can you do that?"

*Sigh*"Yes."

The Old Man started, "Well, when he was sealed, many opted to kill him on the spot. I made sure that didn't happen, but they showed their Ill intentions."

He was forced to stop as he had to restrain a furious Minato from moving in a blind rage. As he quieted town again, Sarutobi continued, " Danzou wanted to make him a wepon. I said no. In the end we put him in the orphanage. No one really treated him well, but he got the necessities. At the age of four, he was forced to leave by the matriarch. I didn't approve but I couldn't do anything, so I got him his own apartment."

"AT AGE FOUR?!?!?"

"It wasn't my decision. Let me continue. Anyway… I thought it was better that the orphanage because they beat him chronically…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!"

"I'm not done"

"Fine… you have five minutes."

"Okay… anyway I thought it was for better but he was then beaten by villagers and no one would give him food. He then made some friends with old Teuichi-san and Ayame-chan who would serve him ramen… although that's about all he can get… luckily he has inherited a like of ramen from you."

At this, while furious, Minato could not help but chuckle.

"and he then joined the ninja academy, but it was hard because he got bad grades… I suspect a cheating teacher but that's just me… and the other kids treat him with indifference and don't hang near him. He does have someone crushing on him though… anyway he has picked up all the jutsus from the academy faster than you can say Hirashin no jutsu, accept the bushin technique. I suspect he has too high of a chakra level and doesn't have enough control, because of the academy training techniques aren't set up for that amount of chakra."

"Okay. Does he know who I am or about his tenant...?"

"No…"

"I'm going to tell him"

"That isn't a good idea."

"It's the only time I'll be able to see him. I want to tell him the truth in my limited time."

"… Fine"

"Where is his apartment?"

"It's apartment number 13 on the red apartment building on 2nd street… and Minato…"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't like what you find… don't go on a killing spree…"

"Like you need to tell me that"

After putting his henge on again, he set off to the apartment.

What he saw didn't please him.  
On room 13, the red apartment building on 2nd street, there was a crowd walking out with several bloodied weapons. As he passed them when entering the building, one of the people in the crowd handed him his club and said,

"show the demon no mercy."

Minato was shocked. As such he didn't move… and when he could finally he broke out running to the apartment. What he saw really really didn't please him.

He saw a boy, with blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks adorning each cheek, and a large number of stab wounds and bruises.

The stab wounds were closing right before his eyes, becoming small scars, and then nothing at all. The bruises were slowly gaining the right color. All of the time a read steam was animating from the cuts. It looked slow. And painful.

The boy moaned. Minato picked him up in a careful way, and the boy whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Its ok" he said softly, repeating.

"Wh..who.." Naruto moaned.

"Call me Tou-san."

"Tou-san…" The boy cracked a smile.

"Let's get you to the hospital now Naruto"

The boy shuttered.

"No… they won't let me in the hospitals…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"I'll be fine anyway."

"Hmm?"

"The red light…"

"Oh…"

"So are you really my dad?"

"Of course Naruto-kun!"

"But why do you have dark hair and eyes?"

"OH! The henge!"

Minato released his henge.

"You're the y-y-yondaime!"

"YES! And your father!"

"The yondaime is my dad?!"

"YES!"

Naruto didn't really know what to do. Should he burst out crying or hug his newly found father. Since he was in a convenient position to do so, he did both.

"Tou-san!"

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

After walking around Konoha with his new dad, Naruto was getting quite the number of stares. Some wanted to go to the Yondaime, and others wanted to run away from the 'demon'. It created an equilibrium that just caused many stares.

A bully from his class, however was not effected by the yondaime's being there because he didn't recognize him.

"Well well well. What do we have here. Little Demon found his mommy? I guess me and my pals will teach you a lesson."

On cue, four other equally large and obese kids came out, some with kunai.

"Who are you kids?"

"Oh, is that the demon's dad? Looked like a girl from behind. Well, we here are going to teach this child here a lesson."

Naruto backed away. These people were from his class. He didn't want to fight them"

"No, you won't."

"Are you going to stop us?"

"Yes"

And in a yellow flash, the 5 kids were on the ground, there kunais gone.

"Yay! Tou-san!"

(-_-)( -_- )(-_-)

It was common knowledge now that Naruto was the son of the greatest hero ever known to the Leaf. By the end of the day, with all the meetings with people both the Father and the Son knew. (Kakashi, Hinata, Inoichi) The day was finally coming to a close. No one even attempted to mistreat Naruto, much to Minato's and Naruto's pleasure. But as the day came to a close, it was time for the festivities to end for the younger population, and as so, Minato mad his son go to sleep.

When he was asleep, Minato went to the center of the festivities and told everyone who he met that Naruto was his son and that he was dead. By the end, it was pretty successful. Everyone gained new respect for both the father and the son. It was the next day, that Naruto saw the effects of this.

He could now do things he couldn't before, like buy from certain stores and such.

But all things must end eventually, and so it came time that the twenty=four hours were up and it was time to leave, but Minato did two things before he departed.

He left as many scrolls he could get on training for chakra control, Rasengan, Hirashin, and other things ninja.

He also went and spent his last meal on the land of the living with his son at Ichiraku's.

"But why do you have to go Tou-san?"

"The All Seeing Crone needs me to go back"

"The Ball Seeing Crone?"

"No the All Seeing Crone"

"The All Seeing Bone?

"Nevermind, but you get the point."

At that moment, a soul by the name of Goku sneezed.

"I want you here though!"

"I want to be here too, but I can't. I will be watching over you from heaven though."

"What's heaven like?"

"Well, it's like a big cloud you can look off of."

"Cool!"

"And I left you a gift at the apartment"

"What is it?! Tellmetellmetellme"

"No can do. It's a surprise."

Suddenly a strange sound was heard as the All Seeing Crone appeared.

"Who's that?"Naruto questioned.

"That's the All Seeing Crone."Minato replied.

"COOL"

"Hehehe someone who actually thinks I'm cool! Yay!" the All Seeing Crone said. "Anyway it's time to go. Farewell!"  
"Naruto I will be leaving now, although always remember that I will always be watching you."

"I will remember tou-san"

"Goodbye son!"

And so the father and son parted. The father to a paradise where everything was perfect. And Naruto to a place that was originally his own hell but is now a place that believes in him as he believes in it.

He would use the scrolls to become a protégé in the class, and be partnered with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. They would go on many adventures, but he would always use his strange skill to befriend people. His sensei couldn't help but have favoritism to his sensei's son and train him with some of his own moves. He would fight and defeat Gaara, and make him a friend in the meantime. He was sad when the third Hokage died, but he knew he went to a better place. He found Tsunade, and Sasuke left. He would go and retrieve him and bring him back. He would then go for three years to train and come back stronger and more resolved. He would become a lover with Hinata, (Sasuke with Sakura) and would eventually defeat both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He then would become the Hokage and live on through war and peace happily ever after. The end.

________________________________________________________

**Cheezy 'aint it? But seriously, how did I do on my first try?**


End file.
